X-Ray Visor
The X-Ray Visor is a visor upgrade that can be collected in Metroid Prime and Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. It uses x-rays to see where the visible spectrum of light may prove inadequate. In Metroid Prime .]] It can be used to spot invisible enemies, even those that don't appear to the Thermal Visor, and allows Samus to see through human flesh (when she lifts her arm in front of the visor, her hand's skeleton can be seen), Bendezium, Cordite and Sandstone. The disadvantages to the visor are that it produces a monochrome image, which can make it difficult to differentiate between several objects or enemies, and that it's very short ranged. Enemies that can be tracked with the X-Ray Visor include Flickerbats and the Chozo Ghosts. Samus obtains the X-Ray Visor in the Life Grove, in a secret part of Tallon Overworld. In ''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption .]] The X-Ray visor appears in ''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption with a revamped look. While most objects are seen with a pale-blue color scheme using it, the heat signatures of some objects appear to be visible, much like the Thermal Visor. If a near-by enemy uses Hyper Mode while Samus is using the X-Ray Visor, the HUD is filled with static. The material Phazite is also seen to be penetrable by X-rays, allowing users of the visor to see through it; this is of greatest use in combination with the Nova Beam, a beam weapon that can pass through Phazite. If this visor is used in conjunction with the Nova Beam one can target the weak spots of certain enemies (such as the brains of Pirate Commandos and Berserker Knights and the internal nuclei of Phazon Metroids) for a one hit kill. Collecting the visor makes certain devices usable as well. Samus acquires the new X-Ray Visor on the Pirate Command sector of the Pirate Homeworld. She needs to deactivate a Multi-Lock Blast Shield with the Seeker Missiles to obtain it. Notes There is an X-Ray Scope in Super Metroid, an item that allows Samus to see through false walls and water, and see invisible walls, special blocks and hidden items. The Dark Visor in Echoes is also very similar to the X-Ray visor and even more so to how it is presented in Corruption. Trivia *In Corruption, there appears to be an in game joke (pictured right). When the X-Ray visor is collected, Samus stares right at the screen as though she could see through it and watch you play, seeming to break the fourth wall. *Also in , due to the increasing levels of Phazon within her causing sections of to gradually turn more and more blue each time a Leviathan Guardian is killed. Because of this, many fans tend to mistake her visor's color from green to blue is from the X-Ray Visor upgrade when the actual cause is the high amount of Phazon within Samus. *In Metroid Prime, the X-Ray Visor reveals that Samus changes her Arm Cannon's beam types by changing her hand's formation. Although to see this the background must be an area mostly void of machinery (such as the root tower in the Tallon Overworld), since machinery appears white like Samus's bones while organic material appears mostly dark. The configurations of her beams are fingers close together and pinkie apart for the Power Beam, fingers spread apart for the Wave Beam, middle and ring retracted with index and pinkie erect for the Ice Beam, and fingers close together and slightly curled for the Plasma Beam: she positions her fingers into a shape resembling the symbol of the weapon in question. *In Corruption it would appear that all or several space pirates also possess an X-Ray Visor or some alternative as several random code terminals on their Homeworld require the visor to be used at all, though it is also possible that Space Pirates are able to see slightly further into the needed spectrums of light then the human eye without a visor. Gallery File:X ray hand.jpg|''Metroid Prime'' concept art. File:Trailer_X-Ray_Visor.jpg|In the Pirate Labs of Phendrana, using the X-Ray Visor of Metroid Prime. File:X-Ray_Visor_Item_Form_Prime.png|The X-Ray Visor in its Item Form in NPC! Metroid Prime. File:X-Ray_Visor_Corruption.jpg|The X-Ray Visor in its Item Form in Corruption. File:Pirate_X-Ray_Terminals.jpg|Using the X-Ray Visor to decipher a Space Pirate password terminal in. Category:Visors Category:Tallon Overworld Category:Pirate Command